If I were a girl
by Annika Jacqueline Magnum Wolff
Summary: Axis Powers - Hetalia fanfic. Gerita (Italia del Norte/Fem!Alemania/Romano) Alemania se despierta un día para descubrir que el macho patatas que era ha sido transformado en una bella mujer ¿Qué aventuras le esperaran a Monika, su burlón hermano mayor, su sobre-protectora hermana mayor y a su enamoradizo mejor amigo italiano y su hermano, el tsundere profesional?


If I were a girl.

_Axis Powers - Hetalia fanfic._

_Gerita (Italia del Norte/Fem!Alemania)_

_Alemania se despierta un dia para descubrir que el macho patatas que era ha sido transformado en una bella mujer ¿Qué aventuras le esperaran a Monika, su burlon hermano mayor, su sobreprotectora hermana mayor y a su enamoradizo mejor amigo italiano?_

Capitulo 1

Ludwig se despertó con una sola frase en su mente: En el nombre de Gott, ¿Qué fue eso?

Había tenido unos sueños extrañísimos, llenos de magia, hechizos, cejas pobladas, largos comillos, trolls e incluso Dios hizo su aparición.

Además de la confusión que tenía en su mente, sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. La jaqueca matutina no era rara (viviendo con sus hermanos Gilbert y Annika, y siendo amigo de Feliciano estos episodios eran ya comunes) si no que el dolor en el pecho lo era... Se sentía... Raro...

Ignorando esta misteriosa sensación, Ludwig se levantó de su cama, y no le sorprendió que un italiano de cabello castaño rodara a su lado de la cama, murmurando algo acerca de mares rellenos de pasta... Nunca entendería las cosas que pasaban por la mente de aquella nación... ¡Él mismo le había preparado una habitación! Pero, no, era mucho más razonable dormir en la cama de su amigo que dormir en la habitación que este le había preparado con tanto esmero, sin olvidar mencionar que la mayoría del tiempo sin su permiso y abazándolo de una manera ridículamente vergonzosa.

Su pálida mano subió hasta chocar con su rostro en señal de indignación. El furioso rojo de su rubor contrastaba con el claro azul de sus ojos.

Qué extraño... Podría jurar que sus manos eran más grandes...

Ahhh... Estas cosas sólo le sucedían a él...

Siguió avanzando a través de la gran casona en silencio, algo normal a las 6:00 am. Su hermano Gilbert roncaba en su sótano, no había duda alguna en que esos ronquidos eran los del albino, era la única persona que el conocía que reía continuamente al dormir, y su risa en sí era única. Su hermana seguramente leía en su cama o hacía papeleo en su oficina, lo cual era lo más probable, sí, estaba tan seguro de ello como que se llamaba Ludwig Bielschmidt y era la personificación de Alemania. Feliciano soñaba con pasta en la cama de Ludwig y sus fieles canes estaban durmiendo en distintos lugares de su casa, Aster de seguro estaría con Gilbert, Berlitz con Annika y Blackie estaba echado en un tapete hecho a mano por su hermana en un rincón de su habitación.

Finalmente entró en el baño y se dirigió hacia el lavamanos, sin mirar a ninguno de los varios espejos, abrió el gabinete, sacó su cepillo y pasta de dientes, se los lavó con toda parsimonia, enjabonó sus manos (las cuales aún le parecían particularmente pequeñas), luego las enjuagó y cuando se iba a afeitar, asegurándose de tener todo artículo necesesario, cerro el gabinete y finalmente lo vió: donde debía estar la imágen de un masculino alemán de cabello rubio corto con el flequillo hecho un desastre, ojos de un celeste claro y barba incipiente, se encontraba el reflejo de una bella alemana de cabello rubio corto con el flequillo hecho un desastre y ojos de un celeste claro y una delantera prominente.

Lo que no entendía era que hacía esa bella imágen en su espejo.

Espera un segundo.

Esa imagen estaba siendo proyectada en su espejo.

Espejo...

Todas las imagenes proyectadas en un espejo son un reflejo de lo que se encuentra a su alrededor...

Reflejo...

Oh.

Esa imagen era un reflejo.

_Oh._

Esa imagen era _su _reflejo.

_Oh gott._

_¡Oh. Mein. GOTT!_

Él gritó, mejor dicho, _ella _gritó fuerte, tan fuerte como si Italia del Sur la estuviera persiguiendo con una motosierra hecha de tomates.

En ese momento toda la casa se activó.

Se podían escuchar los pasos acelerados de su hermana, las zancadas que su hermano daba en las escaleras, ambos maldiciendo como marineros borrachos, y hasta Feliciano se acercaba a paso temeroso hacia el baño.

Como llegaron todos al mismo tiempo al baño, Ludwig no tenía idea, pero el ruido que hicieron solo hizo que su jaqueca empeorara.

" ¡Ludwig! ¿Estás bien hermani-" gritó Vichy, la preocupación que la chica sentía por su hermano predominaba ante su obsesión por los modales y el buen comportamiento.

" ¡West! ¿Qué pa-" preguntó, con igual preocupación, Prusia.

" ¡Luddy! ¿Te pasa al-" dijo Italia Veneciano, su voz temblorosa de sueño y miedo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Guau" dijo a coro el peculiar grupo de naciones, sorprendido por el espectáculo que tenían ante sus ojos.

Luego todos reaccionaron, cada uno de distinta manera:

Quien poseía ojos rojos tuvo un ataque de risa.

Quien poseía ojos grises tuvo un ataque de pánico.

Quien poseía ojos color miel tuvo una hemorragia nasal masiva.

Y quien poseía ojos de color azul claro se desmayó.


End file.
